A process of mounting an LED or MEMS includes a step of finely applying an adhesive for packaging. A dispenser method, an ink-jet method and the like are common methods for fine application. A method using an application needle is also one option because this method is capable of finely applying materials of a wide range of viscosities.
As the method for fine application using the application needle, there is a method using an application mechanism described in Japanese Patent No. 4802027 (PTD 1). This application mechanism aims to correct defects of a fine pattern, and is capable of finely applying materials of a wide range of viscosities. On the other hand, as electronic components have become more and more minute in recent years, use applications requiring a more minute and stable amount of application have been increasing. For example, there is a demand for stable application with the accuracy of approximately several n liters ±1 n liter.